The invention relates to a bearing unit which is designed for attachment on a shaft of a pump assembly.
Bearing units are necessary in pump assemblies, in particular in multi-stage centrifugal pump assemblies, in order to mount the rotatable shaft in the radial direction, in particular also between the individual pump stages.
A bearing unit is known from German Utility Model DE 87 06 954 U. Here, a carrier bush is fixed on a shaft in a rotationally secured manner by way of driver pins. A bearing sleeve, which together with the carrier bush is fixed on the shaft in the axial direction via a screw, is arranged on the carrier bush by way of further driver pins. This arrangement, on the one hand, is not suitable to be attached on a continuous shaft, for example between individual pump stages. On the other hand, the arrangement of the driver or catch pins demands a very precise manufacture while maintaining the demanded tolerances, and leads to quite an elaborate assembly.